The Blood of Alduin
by Demigod Asher
Summary: Alduin and the Daedric Princes have come to Earth through the Oblivion Gates. Will the Seven be able to survive the new prophecy?
1. Talking about the story

Alduin and the Daedric Gods have come to Earth through the Oblivion Gates. Will the Seven be able to survive the new prophecy? Please stick with the book. It will get better. This is also my first story. Ever. Also a continuation from the end of the House of Hades.


	2. Chapter 1: The World Eaters Bane

**POV: Alduin (Don't worry, it wont be for long)**

Lying in pieces around me were the bodies of my servants. JOOR-ZAH-FRUL! My wings grew weak and I felt mortal. Dragonrend. Curse the dragon that first spoke that Thu'um.

I landed in front of the three that has shouted. They where the ones that killed the others. Dakniv, Finzan and Oranavin's bonies were scattered in piles nearby. It was me, an all powerful dragon, VS. a cocky warrior, an old man short woman. Scary.

I went for the woman first. She screamed, "You die today!" as my teeth went through her skull. CRUNCH! I threw her limp body into a crumpled wall behind me.

"NOO!" screamed one of them. I turned back to face the one who spoke. The warrior. "YOL!" I shouted loud, blasting him with fire. He remained standing.

"Read the Scroll! Now!" The warrior shouted to the old man,while he hacked away at my black armour. I grabbed his sword with my teeth and flung it sideways towards the old man, but it missed.

The warrior simply pulled out another sword and continued on hitting me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the old man had almost finished reading the Scroll. I turned and shouted again, but at the older man. "YOL!" But the old man kept reading. "ALDUIN, I BANISH YOU!"

The world got brighter, then the sky started to swirll, and thunder crashed, lightening surrounding me. The old man cried in terror, "This isn't supposed to happen! The Scroll, it must be the wrong -"

All sound stopped. The world flashed into a bright white that went on forever. The white faded, and suddenly, I wasn't there anymore. I looked into the sky, and then the sun. One sun? This wasn't Tamriel? I'd never been here before. I saw a ship in the distance. I needed no reason to attack.


	3. Chapter 2: Ella

**POV: Percy**

I hate dreams. A lot. Some people may tell you that you can't die in your dreams, but I really don't believe them.

This time, however, my dream foretold my death, in a prophecy. My dream started as soon as I fell asleep, and I was standing by Tyson, my cyclops half brother (long story) and Ella the Harpy (longer story).

Ella had a strained look on her face, and she was kneeling, grimacing in pain. She did this sometimes when she was trying to remember something she'd read in a book/ Sometimes they would be cooking tips, sometimes biographies. She'd even occasionally spit out bits and pieces of prophecies, but never a full one, and they were usually part of prophecies already been fulfilled.

But what worried me was Tyson's expression. He was panicking, so Ella must be pretty bad. After what seemed like hours, Ella jumped up and flapped her wings. "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

"The prophecy of seven," I thought. "I've heard it before." But Ella didn't stop. "But one of black shall help the Earth, by traveling to the gods place of birth. The seven half-bloods shall be beat, and all life on earth buried beneath."

"Never heard that part before," I thought nervously. "Did Ella say we'll die? And who is 'The One In Black?' Why would it help Gaea?"

All these questions raced through my mind, and my dream started to change. Soon, I was in the air, and I was watching a dragon fly through the sky with armour darker than anything I'd ever seen. The beast looked down and saw something in the middle of the ocean. I bolted awake to the sound of someone shouting.

"DRAGON!"

**New chapter every Thursday!**


	4. Chapter 3: Sleep Is For The Weak!

**POV: Annabeth**

This is what I get for sleeping in. A dragon attack. I've fought titans, drakons, giants, hellhounds, and other demigods, but never a dragon.

I grabbed my drakon bone sword and ran out of the cabin to the upper deck. The first thing I saw was the dragon. His armour was so dark, it seemed to suck the light out of the air, and the life out of everyone.

I glanced around, and saw Frank shouting and attacking the dragon with his bow. He turned towards me for just a brief second, but I saw his expression. He was terrified, full of worry masked with him trying to look brave. He'd thought we'd lost. I frowned, and clenched my fists.

Leo was trapped under the main mast, so Hazel was helping him up. Percy was hitting the dragon with Riptide while riding a wave, while Piper was trying to charmspeak it and shoot duck and ham out of her cornucopia.

I grabbed a handful of Greek Fire vials and chucked them at the dragons wings, trying to force it to land. I missed. So yeah, anyway…

The dragon turned to Frank and spoke in a language I'd never heard of before.

"FO KRAH DIIN!" Shards of ice shot out of the dragons mouth, heading straight for Franks chest, but changed course and hit the deck behind him.

I looked and Jason flying around, manipulating the wind. Percy gathered all the water he could muster and encased the dragons head. He used to wave to drop himself back to the deck.

Leo, finally out from under the mast, ran up and shot fire at the dragon. He had a pained look on his face, and was limpi- OH GODS LEGS REALLY DON'T BEND THAT WAY!. The fire, instead of boiling the water, trapped the water around his head, not letting him move.

The dragon looked defeated for a moment and then paused, as if to think. Slowly the dragon brought it's wings together, and shot into the air, breaking out of the bubble.

"Zu Alduin Fas Lein Ahrk Zu Pent Lost! I am Alduin, the World Eater, and I will have my revenge!"

The dragon, Alduin, took off to the same direction we were headed. Athens.

"Great." I muttered, "Now we've got HIM to deal with."


	5. Chapter 4: Percy scares me again

**POV: Annabeth **

I've seen Percy do some scary things. Like slaughter a whole army by himself, that was scary. And when he made a goddess choke on her own poison. That was horrifying.

But I've never seen him prophesise our death, and that was scarier than all of them put together. After the attack of the dragon, Alduin, Leo called an emergency meeting in the mess hall.

We didn't even have time to sit before Leo asked, "Am I the only one that heard the dragon talk." "I heard it." said the rest of us nervously. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was shaking. I glanced at my hands and saw that they were shaking as well. I asked,

"Are we still on course?" "Yes," Leo replied. "Festus put all our power into keeping us going straight." We all sighed with relief. Leo continued. "However, that means we are going to have to make our own food.

I laughed at his joke, but then realized he was serious. "Really?" Hazel asked. Leo nodded. I looked around again. Everyone seemed embarrassed. But I didn't see Percy this time. Odd.

"Does no one here know how to cook?" I asked, because I didn't. Slowly, Frank shook his head. Then Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Jason did the same. "I do." Said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Percy, holding two silver with 4 plates, and the other with three. He was wearing a chefs hat and an apron.

He passed out the meals, giving me mine last. As he laid mine down, he whispered in my ear, "I need to speak with you after dinner. Meet me in my room." He looked worried. I didn't blame him. He sat down, smiled, and began to eat.

We took that as a sign to begin. I had mashed potatoes (my favorite) and a medium rare steak. Piper had a peanut butter and jam sandwich, and she looked really happy about it. Hazel had shrimp gumbo, and Frank had a poached egg with bacon on toast. (I guess he likes breakfast for dinner) Jason and Percy both had cheeseburgers, and Leo had beef tacos, chips, and salsa.

The dinner was amazing. Last I checked, Percy couldn't make toast without burning it. I stared at him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. He pushed his half-eaten burger forwards and walked out to the rooms. I saw a small end of a horn poking through the top of his hat, probably how he made dinner.

I stood up and followed Percy, deciding to tell Piper about the cornucopia tomorrow. When I reached the rooms, Percy was standing by his door. He pushed it open and held one arm out, gesturing me to go inside. I stepped in. They had done really good decorating his room.

Percy and Tyson, his cyclops half-brother, had tried to make the room look as much like his cabin at camp as possible. To the left was a fountain, and to the right was a statue of Poseidon, carved out of marble. The ceiling looked like the roof to an indoor pool, with water reflected on it, and on his dresser was a photo of him, his mom, and me. I smiled. I remembered that day, his last birthday before he disappeared.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" "Do you want to sit down?" I sat next to him on his bed. "I had a dream last night. I was looking at Ella and Tyson, and she recited The Great Prophecy. Well, sort of."

He looked down at his hands. "She said, 'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death. But one of Black shall help the earth, by travelling to the gods place of birth. The seven half-bloods shall be beat, and all life on earth buried beneath."

I frowned. That didn't sound very good. "Did she-" "Prophesise our death, yes, I think so." I didn't like it when he finished my sentences. "So do you think that dragon, Alduin, is the 'One of Black?'" He looked at me fearfully. "Yes."

He slumped down, lying on his bed. I felt his pulse, making sure he was alive. You never know anymore. He was. I thought about what he just told me. The others probably didn't know about the prophecy, and I'm not sure I should tell them, that might cause them to panic more. Then again, they do have a right to know.

I wondered if Chiron had heard this part of the prophecy yet. He hadn't tried to contact us yet, so I'm going to be mad if he does. I laid down as close to Percy as I could get and fell asleep.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to keep it at every week, but school is kinda getting in the way! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 5: Madness Calls

**POV: Jason **

I hadn't had a dream this weird in a while. Maybe it was the food Percy prepared. It was just to darn tasty!

I was dressed in a goofy outfit, looking at two people eating at a dinner table. In the middle of the woods.

Somehow, part of me knew their names. The one on the throne was Sheogorath, and the one across from him was Pelagius.

They were having a very odd conversation I couldn't make out, but soon it got interesting.

Sheogorath said, "You know Pelagius, I feel empty, as if a world without Alduin here is no longer mad." Wasn't Alduin the name of the dragon we fought earlier?

He continued without stopping. "I'm leaving Pelagius. Alduin is leading a war, and there is no way we can lose!"

He turned and looked straight at me. "And Jason? Prepare your world, madness is coming."

He dissolved into a purple mist and disappeared. I woke up, so startled I started a little storm in my room. I had never been acknowledged like that in a dream before.

Who was this Sheogorath, and why did I have the feeling he wasn't going to help us?

**Sorry for not updating recently, I've been preoccupied, which really isn't that good of an excuse... I'll try harder!**


	7. Chapter 6: I hate Katoptris

**POV: Piper**

Leo called another emergency meeting, by Jason's request. I saw him come down from the deck. "Is everything alright?" I asked. He didn't meet my eyes. "No, but lets talk about it later." His hands were shaking, and he didn't seem to move more than he needed to.

He was scared. There wasn't much that scared him, and definitely not this bad. I picked up pace behind him. He stumbled a few times, like he was tired. He probably was, we all were. I stayed up all night on guard duty . Annabeth was supposed to be on watch with me, but she didn't show up.

I don't blame her. It had only been a days since she and Percy escaped Tartarus, and she could probably use a LOT of rest. We reached the mess hall and everyone was there, but Percy and Annabeth were still in their pajamas. And has a serious case of bad hair day. Gods of Olympus, I'm turning into my mom…

Frank and Hazel were holding hands, and Leo was tinkering with his ancient GPS thing. I sat down next to Jason at the head of the table. He spoke up, his voice trembling. "We're in for some more trouble-" Leo interrupted. "We have a nearly invincible dragon, an angry godess-"

Annabeth jumped in, "Actually she's a Protogenoi-" "Fine! An angry 'Protogenoi,' and all the monsters in the world trying to kill us. Of course we have more problems. Otherwise, it'd be too easy."

Jason continued. " I had a dream last night, and long story short, an insane god named Sheogorath is coming to kill us, and I don't think he's coming alone."

Leo nearly fainted. "No way, this CAN NOT be a coincidence. Was Sheogorath dining with someone? In the woods?" "Yes, Pelagius, how did you know? Did you have the same dream?" "No, but I have seen that before. In a video game. One I was making, actually. And the main boss' name?" Percy looked up. "Alduin."

Now it was my turn to nearly faint. "That dragon from yesterday?" Annabeth asked. Leo nodded. Percy cleared his throat. "Probably not the best time to bring this up, but I had a dream as well. I was at camp, and Ella started saying The Prophecy."

"The Prophecy of Seven?" I asked. Percy nodded slightly. "But a little bit different. She said 'Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death. But one of black shall help the earth, by traveling to the gods place of birth. The seven half-bloods shall be beat, and all life on earth, buried beneath."

I glanced around the room. Frank was out cold, Hazel was crying, and Leo had put down his toys. "Now, I'm not sure what this means, but-" "OUCH!" I looked down. Katoptris, my dagger, was glowing. And my clothes were smoldering.

Hesitantly, I grabbed the hilt, but it was cool to the touch. I placed it on the table, and the table burst into flames. Percy summoned some water and doused the fire as I quickly picked up the knife again. I was still cool.

I looked into the blade, the others leaning in so they could see. A man dressed in multi-colored clothing spoke. "Azura, heal the Oblivion Gate." "Sheogorath." Jason said quietly. They were standing next to a stone arch shaped like the symbol π, and the other person, Azura, was muttering gibberish.

The sky went from light to dark, as if it were going back in time. After a few minutes, the gate started to fill with a purple light. The stepped through the gate, followed by more people. Frank, who has just woken up, decided to take another nap. The blade faded and I sheathed it, as it was no longer setting things on fire.

Then the alarm decided to go off. Leo grabbed the Archimedes Sphere and a hologram shot out. "The shields, cloaking device, and ballista are all down!" He showed us the radar.

There were monsters everywhere, surrounding the whole ship.

**Sorry for not updating last week, I forgot again!**


	8. Chapter 7: Friendship is Forever

**POV: Percy**

Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Leo, (Frank was still passed out) and I raced to the deck.

Surrounding the entire ship were boats of all shapes and sized. Dinghies, battleships, submarines, (I know it's not "technically" a ship, shut up) cruise boats, and more. T

he largest and most flashy of all was right in front of us, but you could still see the big black words on the side clearly.

Princess Andromeda.

And tied to the front of the boat, seeming to defy gravity, were two friends that should be dead. Bob and Damasen.

I heard a thud. And another. I turned and saw Annabeth and Hazel lying on the deck. Then Jason fell. Then Leo. Piper. I uncapped my pen, turning it into it's true form, a celestial bronze sword.

Something struck my neck. "Hello Percy." Said a cold voice. I'd only heard a voice that evil once before.

"Tartarus." Then I crumpled, and the world went black.


End file.
